fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
The beginning... (A Slender Based Fanfic( Chapter 1)
The Story This is a story of my terrible experience, my name is Jake Gabriel and my annoying sister’s name is Mari Gabriel. I sat there in the car and was going towards our new house in new Orleons... and as usual I did not like it, I complained to mom and dad when they told me about it but they did not listen at all and for the first time my sister agreed with me! But mom and dad said that the place where we were going to had something to do with their research, so I guess we couldn’t do a thing about it... ‘When are we going to reach?’ My sister complained ‘We will be there in a while, honey…’ My mom said, clearly irritated ‘But that’s what you said a 30 minutes ago!’ I complained ‘We are almost there…!’ My father snapped I Sighed and glanced out of the window It was quite foggy, I suddenly saw a person in a suit and he was quite tall, I looked at my sis. ‘Did you see that Guy in the suit over there?’ I pointed at the forest without looking at it. She looked out of the window and shrugged, ‘Can’t see a thing... I think you are hallucinating’ ‘What do you mean-‘I glanced out of the window and found out that she was right... I guess I was hallucinating… I felt a feeling of dread but I shrugged the feeling away and Switched on my Nintendo DS, I started playing the game which was plugged in it. While I was playing it, I suddenly got a severe headache and laid my Nintendo down... The pain was horrible... I felt like someone was banging my head with a hammer and quickly enough the pain disappeared... What was that...? ‘We are here!’ My dad rode the car and I saw the house... It was quite good I guess… It was quite similar to the average houses you would see everywhere. My dad Parked the car in the drive way and I got out of the car; I stretched a bit and yawned. My dad and mom came out and took out the key and opened the door of the house, the house was quite well maintained inside too… Hm not bad I guess, I walked in and roamed a bit ‘The house is great!’ My mom exclaimed ‘Which is my room anyway?’ I asked ‘It’s the 3rd room upstairs and Jake, You and your sister will be sharing a room…’ My dad spoke ‘Wait, What?!’ My sister was astonished ‘You know that we totally hate each other...?’ I spoke ‘I’m Sorry Jake… But you have to share the room. Since the Other bedroom will be our research room’ Dad said ‘That’s great…’ I said sarcastically and sighed I plugged in my earphones in my phone and started listening to some songs while unpacking some stuff. While searching for the scissors I glanced out of the window, and there was a person, He did not have any eyes or any thing on his face… he wore a suit. I was terrified and comforted at the same time and I turned my head and somehow managed to summon up the courage to open my mouth. I Screamed My head off and pointed at the window. ‘Huh?’ my sister glanced at the window ‘What is it all about? I don’t see anything out of the window’ My mom spoke ‘B-But…’ I stammered ‘Is this one of your dumb joke’s Jake?’ My dad said ‘But I swear I saw a man in a business suit and he did not have and eye’s, no mouth nor nose on his face!’ I spoke. ‘Yea, Right... As if we are going to believe that…’ My sister rolled her eyes seeing that they won’t believe me; I sighed and turned to them. ‘I am going to bed…’ I yawned and went upstairs I Couldn’t Stop Thinking about this man… As I Slept I Had a terrible Nightmare, I was in a Forest while being chased by this man in black, As I was in the forest I kept finding pages about this man in black, As I had found the 4th page I turned around to see this man in black, It startled me so much I was screaming, My mom Rushed to me and spoke in a worried tone, ‘Are You okay Jake?’ I turned my head and muttered, ‘Yea I am okay… It’s just a nightmare...’ Who knew this was the beginning of all my suffering…. Creator Gavinmatsukaze01 Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Chapter 1